A balance between love and love
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Jane Is finally going to confess Maura her love. But, Maura refuses to speak to Jane after the fight they had about Jane seeing someone else. Jane tried to tell her that, she was just a friend and noting more. Will Maura finally buckle down and let Jane slip into her mind? Or will their friendship be gone forever. It's rated K for now but will be M Later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclamer - Rizzoli and Isles does not belong to me. They belong to TNT ©. I am only bowring them for my story. I will bring them back to you for November.

Jane Is finally going to confess Maura her love. But, Maura refuses to speak to Jane after the fight they had about Jane seeing someone else. Jane tried to tell her that, she was just a friend and noting more. Will Maura finally buckle down and let Jane slip into her mind? Or will their friendship be gone forever.

Reviews are always welcome. Please leave a comment on what should happen next.

It was a quite day at BPD. The sun was just rolling in and, shinning through the windows of the second floor. The detectives that where on call at night where just getting ready to leave work for the day. The shift was about to change to Detective Jane Rizzoli's shift. When the night shift had changed, Detective Barry Frost, and Sergeant Vince Korsak came in. They founded Jane no where in sight but shrugged it off. Dr. Maura Isles came in around 9:00am in a rare dress that she had gotten in on Sunday from her mother. She loved it. It was pink and had flowers on the skirt. She went to the café and saw Angela Rizzoli making her coffee already. She smiled when she saw Maura come up to her.

"Hey Hun. I knew you would want this so, it's on the house. The way you like it."

"Two spoonful of sugars, and a cup of milk right?"

Maura asked smelling the warm sensation. She impenitently relax at the warm coffee in her hands. Angela nodded and smiled. She went to work with the other officers. Maura, the honey blonde pulled out her book. She sat down at the special table that everyone knew not to sit at. She was reading the latest crime novel that Angela had recommended to her. She loved it so far. The character in the book reminder of Jane so much. She waited for the Italian Detective. As she was waiting, she turned to the last page of the book. She saw the line that said "I love you , Please be with me forever my sweet, sweet girl. I need you forever." Maura blinked. Had she read this book right? It was about to girls being romantically involed. That couldn't be it. She sighed and gave it back to Angela and went down to her office. There, she had founded flowers on her desk. She smiled and putted down her things. She picked up the white card on top of the lovely red roses. She smelled them and giggled. She opened the card. She imentently recognized Jane's hand writing. She read it to herself.

_Dear Maura,_

_You have been so kind to me in the passed years. When I shot your father, I thought I had lost you forever. But, we worked it out. Thanks to my mother and my team, I finally can say this to you, or write it down. Maura, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I cry every night on my bed. Jo Friday comes and comforts me when I need it. I miss you so much, I hurts me. It hurts my heart knowing you don't love me back. I know you have Ian. I'm happy for you but, I want you as my only love. I want you mine. I want your warm touches every night. I want to snuggle with you in bed after a long day at work. I want to make warm romantic love to you. I want to have children with you. I need you Maura. I love you so much, I want to die knowing you hate me. I am home if you ever want to walk about this. I understand if you don't want me in your life anymore. I just needed to let this out. I love you so much Maura. _

_Love _

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli _

Maura didn't know what to do or even think for that matter. She let out a few tears. She sighed and putted the card back where she founded it. She looked at the roses one more time before throwing them out. She would never speak to Jane Rizzoli every again.

A/N Well? Crappy amazing? Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Dream

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!

Chapter 2

_It was dark at night. It was dark as chocolate. One person was out and was having fun like everyone else is that night. But, this one person was looking at a certain girl. The girl was well known to boston. She had a husky voice and a skinny frame. She was known as the Boston beauty. She was taken by another women. People disowned them, some like this person think it's pretty cool. It was her brother Frankie. Frankie was the only one who came to their wedding party. Well, besides everyone else. He ment family. His family disowned them because, they thought it was gross. But, Frankie loves his sister and always will. The girl that Jane was with, was gergous tonight. She was wearing a long white dress. Her hair was down and was wearing a certain make up that her wife adores. They both were staring into each other 's eyes dreamily. Jane had this smile on her and soon giggles as Maura told her something. They both smirked at each other. Jane went towards frankie's way. Frankie smiled as Jane hit him in the arm playfully. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back._

"_Thanks little bro. I…I don't know what to say."_

"_Ah, don't mention it Janie."_

Jane was waken up but the sound of Jo Friday barking. She sighed and gotten out of bed. She had that same dream again. She couldn't take it anymore. Why? She growled lightly at herself.

"JO! ENOUGH ALREADY!" She snapped at her. Jo stopped and laid down with her tail and ears. Jane chuckled and petted Jo.

"Sorry, for doing that sweetie."

So, Jane had taken Jo for her walk and when, she gotten home she founded a note on her door. She grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Jane,_

_Do not ever talk to me again! I have had enough of your romance. I threw away the flowers that you gave me. I don't love you Jane. Just, stay away from me as far as you can._

_Maura. _

She didn't understand. What the hell was Maura talking about? She never sent the flowers. She sent her a note. Ma! She was furious with her mother now. So, she putted Jo Friday in the car and drove off to work to face her dead mother.

A/N

Well? How was it? I thought it needed more work. I'm writing this in my Animation class so, I had no time to make corrections. Feel free to critizise me if you must. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN RIZZOLI AND ISLES. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

It was early in the morning. The dirty blonde women just gotten to work on her famous sandwiches for the hungry officers. Their was already an officer at the counter. He was also well-known because, of his sister at BPD. Angela Rizzoli looked up from the back window and saw her baby boy. She smiled with a sense of pride in her. Sure, she was nervous everyday for this kind of work but, she was also proud of her two wonderful kids. She putted down her knife and went to the front to great her boy.

"Frankie! Why are you here this early? Shouldn't you be out you know patrolling the streets?"

Angela asked in her rough voice. Frankie sighed and sat down at a table. He knew he should not be butting in his sister's privacy but it was for the best.

"Ma…Have you been in Maura's office this morning?"

He asked slowly. Angela looked anywhere but him. She knew Jane was on the way now to kill her. But, she wanted them a couple more than anything.

"Yes, I have but, you know Janie loves Maura. Maura just can't let her feelings in. I need to help her. Janie needs someone to settle down with. She's a little, wild and she's, well how do I put this?"

Angela tried to find the right words in till her daughter came in with a distress face. Angela gulped a bit and tried to go back but it was too late. Jane

stopped her and pinned her mother to the wall with an anger face.

"MA! What the fuck did you do? Maura hates me now because of you! The note wasn't ment to be handed to her at all! I was going to keep it with me! How did you get into my stuff!"

Angela sighed and looked down with shameful eyes. She never ment to hurt her daughter or Maura. She looked at Jane's fire eyes. She wasn't going to get away with this anytime soon unless she did something to prevent Maura from hating Jane.

"Janie, I thought you loved her!"

"I do ma, but that doesn't mean for you to get into my private love life! I have had enough with you, and this whole damn thing! I'm going to quit."

"NO! Jane don't' quit because…

"Because of what Ma? Because of Maura? We are not even talking anymore thanks to you. I'm doing with you ma. Done."

With that, Jane left Angela and went to her boss. Angela looked at Frankie for help but he just shakes his head and left her alone. He needed to talk to his sister

about Maura and her Job.

* * *

Maura was just starting to do the autopsy when, her phone rung. She groaned with anger and snatched her phone up from the table. She answered it with a dead voice.

"Dr. Maura Isles."

"Maura? It's Angela. Jane is about to quit her job. You need to talk to her."

"Angela, no. I have had enough with detective Rizzoli. She's no one to me anymore. She hurt me!"

"No, Maura listen I was the one who sent the flowers. I just wanted her to settle down with someone who she loves."

Maura was now stunned by what Angela had just said. Jane loves her? She shakes her head. No she wasn't going to let Jane ruin her life once more.

"Angela were done. I want you out of my guest house by tonight. I don't want anymore contact with you or Jane. Goodbye."

With that, Maura hung up her phone and putted it on the table and started her autopsy. She didn't want anything to do with Jane. She hurt her for the last time and she was done with it, She didn't love Jane like Jane loves her. She hates her still from the shooting of her father. She struggled out a few tears and then broken down on the floor. She didn't hear anybody come in. She then, felt strong arms warped around her as she sobbed into those strong loving arms. She didn't care at this point who it was. She needed someone to comfort her through her feelings towards Jane.

" I love her so much. It hurts." She whispered to the person holding her. The grip gotten stronger as the person said sadly.

"I know you do."

* * *

A/N Well, who is this person that was holding Maura? Does this chapter seem better worse? Tell me please. Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN RIZZOLI AND ISLES.

" _I love her so much. It hurts." She whispered to the person holding her. The grip gotten stronger as the person said sadly._

"_I know you do."_

* * *

Maura as her personality yelped in surprise at the deep voice. She jumped up from the arms embarrassed and quickly turned around to see the person that was holding her. She gulped when the person had his arms crossed against his strong chest. He grinned a bit but was also pissed at her. He wanted to know why one of his finest detectives quitted the force. Sean Cavanaugh was the toughest person on this force. He was the Lieutenant of the Boston Police Department. Maura knew now that she was in trouble with him.

"Dr. Isles. May I ask why one of my people quit the force?" He asked softly but firmly.

Her eyes widened at his words. Jane had quit? Because of me probably. That's why he's here. To tell me I'm fired and I'm done for. She nervously played with the edge of her skirt as she tried to find the right words to explain to him that, Jane was in love with her and she didn't know what to do about her feelings. She felt so stupid now. She didn't know what was right from wrong anymore. She sighed with fear as she started to speak.

"Well, Mr. Cavanaugh. The reason for Jane Rizzoli's short leaving is because…"

She stopped in mid sentence when, her phone rung. She sighed in relief but Sean had other ideas. He quickly snatched up her phone and putted it on silent. She yelped again and sat down at her desk. She knew she was now in big trouble knowing that she can't go to a crime scene. She looked up at the blue eyes that stared down at her like digging trough her for information. She looked away.

"She loved me Sir. She…apparently can't get over me enough for it to be left alone. I'm angry at her. She just messes with my feelings. I don't know what to do sir. I'm sorry for causing any trouble."

"CAUSING ANY TROUBLE! Maura, She freaking left my force!"

Maura winced at Sean's sudden outburst. She let out a sob and quickly putted her hand on her mouth. She didn't know what the hell to do. She quickly gathered her things and went to the door only to be stopped by, Jane's ex-partner Vince Korzak. Boy, did he look like hell and angry.

"The hell Sean! Maura is needed now. I don't care if she's in trouble for Jane's sudden departure but, Maura is needed now."

Sean looked like he is about to explode. He slowly made his way towards the two people he had always respected. He slowly came to a stop when, his phone went off. He quickly answered it as he moved away from them. Maura looked towards Korzak as he glared back at her. She sighed and looked down at the ground. Vince hates her now. Maura didn't know what else to do but let out a few tears once again. She was falling about all because of Jane.

"Yes, okay I'll let and Vince know. Thank you."

They both looked up as Sean slowly mad his way back to them. They could see the distress on his face. He looked down somberly as he spooked.

"Jane Rizzoli was founded not to far from here…She's in ICU. They said she was badly beaten and had taken two gun shot wounds to the chest. She's not doing well."

This stricken Maura hard. She let out a heart broken sob as her knees gave in. she never meant to have Jane hurt like that. She didn't hear the concerned voices around her as she went down. She now could see darkness. She felt like she belongs there. Sweet, sweet darkness. Yes, she wants to stay there forever.

* * *

A/n Well? How was it. Tell me. And who wanted to hurt Jane? I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclamer - I still do not own them. All mistakes on me. I didn't have spell check on the computer I was working on this chapter.

* * *

It was day break when she finally woken up. She felt like someone had hit her right in the stomach. She coughed a bit and tried to reach out to her throat by she was tied down. She looked around for any sign of life. She sighed softly when she saw Angela sitting on the hospital chair across the room. She looked at her and frowned. She had treated her like trash and is shameful for it. she now realizes her feelings towards the one person that had loved her for a long, long time. She began to speak but founded out she couldn't and began to panick. Angel jumped up when she heard the sound of the hear moniter going wild. She quickly saw that Maura is awake and ran towards her in attempt to claim her. She hit the button and a bunch of nurses and doctors came in. Dr. O was just comming in and saw the commotion.

"Maura claim down please. you can't speak because you had a panick attack back at the mourge. Claim down please."

With that, Maura eventually claim down and looked at him for answers. He told everyone to leave expect for Angela. Everyone left and closed the door leaving 3 people in the room. Maura was now scared of what happened. She looked towards Angela with a sad smile. Angela nodded.

"I forgive you sweetie. You where in denial."

Maura's eyes filled with tears now. She felt like a complete jerk towards all of this crap. She sighed and looked towards the window that was like a childs picture book outside. Birds chirping, clear sky and nice cool breeze. Maura was stuck in this hell hole and was gratefull for it. She hated begin out there without her one love. Maura looked towards the doctor finally wanting him to speak to her.

"Maura, Jane is in critical condition. She is in surgary right now and they are trying everything they can do for her. She's stable right now and in a coma. We don't know when or if she will ever wake up. Do you know why or how Jane gotten into this mess."

He asked slowly so Maura could understand. Maura just shooked her head no. She didn't know who would want to hurt Jane. Then it hit her. She let out a rough cry.

"Charles Hoyt. He must be out of prison. He must had hurted her!" she screamed. Now she was terrifiyed of Hoyt. She didn't know what to do. Dr. O nodded and left the room to notifiy the police about him. She looked at angela and sobbed softly.

"Oh Angela, I'm so sorry for everything. If i've been good to her and let my feelings out towards her, this would have never happened."

"Maura Isles, for god sakes please stop blaming yourself. She needs you right now. If you stop beating yourself over this, she will be happy."

Maura nodded. Angela was right. How could she have been so stupid?

She started to get up but cryied out in pain and sat back down. Angela shot Maura a worried glance but quickly made her way out of the room. Angela knew that Maura needed her own time to think about what she had done. She now needed to see if her Janie was okay and if she was going to make it.

* * *

Angela silently went into Jane's icu room. She looked horrible in that bed. Angela let out a sob and quickly stood by her side holding her hand gently. She saw movement a bit but knew it was in her head wanting her to be alive and okay. She sighed and sat down near her bed and talked to her softly. She told her all about Maura and how she confessed her loved to her. Jane's movements where slight but not that much. She knew that she wanted to apolizie to Maura but Jane can't. She couldn't wake up. Frankie jr, came into his sister's room to comfort his mother. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to support his mother but he wanted Jane and Maura together. He struggled with his feelings as well not knowing what to do. Angela, Maura, and Jane where in a hole that needed to be duged so each and everyone of them can express their feelings.

* * *

A/N So? How was it? I know late update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer - STILL DO NOT OWN THEM!

* * *

Jane Clementine Rizzoli was in trouble. She knew it even if she was in a coma. She wanted to stay in it to get the pain away from her. She didn't want to live in a world without her Maura. She should have gotten a ring but, she didn't. Maura didn't love her back. She loves another guy. Ian. She shivered at the sound of his name in her head. She hated him and hated Maura. No, she loves her. How could she hate her. She was confused inside and out. She had no idea on how long it had been outside her little world. She just hoped it didn't change for the worst. She tried to wake up but couldn't. What the hell was keeping her back? She needed to see if Maura loved her the way she loves her.

* * *

NOTE - This will fast forward 4 years from now. I know a big ass break but, I want to keep this story short. I don't want to have 55 chapters on this k? If any questions, Contact me.

* * *

4 years later.

The mood had changed in the air of the Boston Homicide Department. It was somber. It was like hell but in a cubical. Two certain people were at her desk. They needed some type of closer. Jane Rizzoli still had not waking up from the coma that the doctors had to place her on. Detective Barry Frost sat in the seat of Jane. Vince couldn't stand it anymore. He tried so hard to find Jane's killer but failed. He blames himself for being so stupid and selfish of his acts. He was also certainly angry with a certain blonde. She still roamed the halls with her nine inch heals like noting out of the ordinary. She still does autopsy and doesn't even mention one word about Jane. She didn't need to say one damn thing. She was married to no other than Ian. They all hate her for doing this. She has one child a girl that acts just like Jane. Maura just didn't want anything to do with the person who was once in her life anymore. Angela Rizzoli had moved out of Maura's guest house in a haste that, she now does not speak to her at all anymore. She now lives in Jane's Apartment and takes care of Jo Friday. She didn't want to even look at the hazel eye girl anymore She just wanted her baby back and leave the hell hole they once had called home. She glared at Maura who came in happy as she could ever be. Angela snorted out a laugh at her. Maura glanced her way in a angry fashion.

"Maura, My sweet Maura. The hell have you done!? Jane will be so upset when she wakes up from the hospital."

Maura didn't even listen.

"Black, hot cup of coffee please." She mumbled looking through her purse for her change. Angela banged her hands on the counter hard making Maura jumped. She never seen Angela so mad in her life. She wanted now to punch herself.

"Angela, What.."

"Now you listen here Maura, I love you okay. I still do. What the hell is work with you? Marry Ian? Have a child with him? I thought you told me that you loved Jane?"

"Angela." Maura sighed. She never loved Ian in the first place. In fact, that's his child not hers.

"The child is Ian's, it was never mine. I love Jane more than you could ever know…I guess it was distraction for me because she's been in a coma. It hurts Angela. It really hurts.

Maura ran from the café and into the streets. She didn't see a car coming and it hit her dead on. The homicide unit was outside in an instant. Vince and Batty quickly ran up to see who was laying there. They both stopped and saw that it was Maura. In, one hand she had a box. The box was open and it had a golden ring with Jane's birthday symbol on it. Maura was going to marry Jane…

A/N…Well? Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N – I know that the last chapter was confusing. It was meant to be confusing. The reason why it was confusing is because, "4 years later" was suppose to be a dream of Maura's. I know I should have made it clear. I'm sorry for those who were confused hopefully this chapter will be a bit better.

* * *

Maura jumped up from the dream she had. She looked at the clock that Angela had brought over from Maura's home. It read that it was in fact 2:00 in the morning. She had only been asleep for a few hours. She felt like hell though. She looked around for any sign of life and she saw her. Angela had Jane in her arms. She smiled at the sight how did Angela get Jane out of bed though? Was she in a coma? She looked closely at the two Rizzoli women. One of them stirred from a long sleep. The women blinked and looked around wondering where she was and was scared. She moved around in the hands of Angela Rizzoli. Jane was now awake from her coma. She smiled when she saw Jane finally laid her eyes on her. Maura was frighten that Jane would deject her. She had been so mean to her lately. But, this had happened after Jane had done something to her that she thought would never have happened.

_Flashback_

It was a gorgeous day. Birds singing, people out and about. But, this one-day was different for the famous Medical examiner and a detective. The detective was going to ask the certain honey blonde to marry her. They had been dating for almost two years now and it was their anniversary. Jane went with Frankie and had got the perfect ring for her girl. A beautifully hand crafted diamonds with the year they first started dating. She had spent a lot of money on this ring. She hoped that her girl would accept. When the evening came, though it wasn't like Jane expected at all. They went to the special place where they first dated. She smiled and got down on one knee before her. She asked her a simple question. "Maura, will you marry me?" the hope in Jane's eyes where hurt Maura. She refused because she wasn't ready for the commandment yet. She wanted to date Jane for at least another year or so. This didn't make Jane happy and left Maura there. Maura sobbed, as she knew she had ruined the perfect thing she had got right.

_Flashback end_

"M..Maura?" Jane asked out of breath. She tried to stand on her own but her knees gave in and she hit the floor as she moaned in pain. Maura jumped up from her bed ignoring the pain of her right arm where her IV was, went right to Jane's side and helped her up to the hospital chair. Jane gave her famous Rizzoli grin and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to face Maura right about now. She had hurt Maura. She had caused the pain to her. She never meant to hurt her. She didn't even know why it happened. She just wanted to make Maura hers. She wanted to tell people that she was married to the most amazing person that had been in her life for far to long. Sure Maura was socially awkward but that's what makes her unique. She loves Maura for that and wants to make her hers so bad. Maura smiled gently and held onto the hand. She ran her thumb gently over the scar that had hunted Jane for many years. She smiled when she saw Jane's head lifting up a bit and had tears in those chocolate eyes. This upset Maura and she let out a few tears of her own. She had hurt these women to many times in her life. Angela, who was unnoticed, smiled at the sighed. She could see that her two girls have finally gotten along with each other. She smiled and quietly gotten out of the room and left them alone to talk it out. Frankie came out from the chair in the lobby and crossed his arms. He pointed back to the room wanting her to talk along with her. She pushed him out of the way and walked to the car. She didn't want to ruin the girl's relationship. Back in the room, Jane had finally spoken.

"You're wearing the ring? Why?" She asked softly and, was ashamed. Maura smiled and ran her figures through her thick black curly hair pulling a few snarls out.

"Because Jane, I realized that I was just in denial. I wasn't ready then but everyone tried to convince me that I was just being too stubborn. They where right. I love you sweetie. Forever."

This made Jane smile. She finally had her girl and would be happily married to this amazing girl.

* * *

A/N... Well they are finally together but will it last? They will be struggling through a lot of emotions and Angela. Stay tuned for more. And thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I token my time on this one to make it better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Jane came out of Maura's hospital room when she was feeling a bit better. She wasn't walking on her own yet but, was very proud of herself for even surviving through all this. her boss was very happy of her condition and is waiting for her to return to get her job back. Jane said she'll think about it because, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the most amazing women in her life that was hers now. She smiled at that thought. Maura Isles was hers now and only hers. If someone even touches her they will be dead. She has expections of her family and friends though. Her co-workers came by and congrats her on making almost full recovery and on Maura. Maura soon was better and ran towards Jane's hospital room only to find it empty with no Jane. Maura soon began to panick as she turned around and went right into a pair of strong warm arms. Maura giggled knowng it was her husky voice girlfriend as she snuggled deep into her 6 pack body. Jane laughed and kissed Maura honey-blonde hair happy that she and her where borth okay together now. Maura was so stupid to even think that she could live life without this Boston beauty. Jane relased Maura and gave her a deep kiss that was missed for a long, long time. Maura giggled like a school girl happy to be with her as they walked out of the hospital together hand and hand. They knew that the world would be different in their new view. They both looked at each other and headed out to thier car to start thier new adventure

The end

* * *

I know Crappy ending..But, there will be a sqeual to this story look out for it.


End file.
